


King of Wolves

by DemonWolf



Series: King of Wolves [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Immortal Stiles Stilinski, Kid Fic, M/M, Nice Peter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Teen Derek, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Stiles, Wolves, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonWolf/pseuds/DemonWolf
Summary: There are so many fics on how the world found out about the supernatural world or how the world already knwos. How about a story on how Stiles revealed the supernatural world to the rest of the world.This first installment would focus on Stiles and the Hale family when Stiles regains his memories





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue to the story. I haven't written the rest of it. I only have chapter 1 written. So it will take me time to write the rest of it. But I just want to know what you guys think, and if y'all will read it.

_“Cain! What have you done?” Eve yells at her son. Abel was laying on the ground bleeding. Cain was confused on what he did. He regretted it the moment it happened. Cain in his heart knew what he did. He committed the first murder._

_“What have you done?” A loud voice said from the sky. God. Adam, Eve and Cain looked up to the sky frightened._

_“I’m so sorry.” Cain said and started to cry._

_“You have killed your brother.” God said. “You will be punished for this Cain. A curse I lay upon you._

_~_

_“Can you believe what Cain has done?” God told his sister, Luna._

_“I’m afraid he won’t be the last person to kill.” Luna said._

_“I’m afraid you are correct.” God said while stroking his beard._

_“What will you do brother?” Luna asked looking down at the humans. Her brother has created more humans after banishing Adam and Eve from the garden. He was sadden by their loneliness, so he created about 20 more humans over time._

_“We should create a human that can protect the humans.” Her brother said. She looks over at him confused._

_“A human protecting another human?” She asked._

_“You are right. It cannot be human. We should combine both of our own creations. A human combined with one of your creatures of the night.” God said. Luna looked at him with curiosity. He was correct. They could create someone that will protect the humans from another murder if any of the humans tried to kill again._

_“We should meet again when you have chosen an animal. I’ll create the body.” With that God disappears with a big flash of light. Luna sighs at her brother’s eagerness._

_~_

_“So have you chosen an animal?” God says when he sees his sister approach him._

_“Yes. I have chosen the wolf. A wolf is caring and loyal, but fearful and powerful.” She says with proudness. She of course created the wolf. She was proud of her creation._

_“Good choice. I have decided that the human will be able to take the wolf form and have its characteristics when its human. Like good smell, sight, taste, and senses. It will be stronger than an average human and will be able to control its transformation.” God explains._

_“Good idea brother.” She agrees._

_With that said, they both get together to create the very first werewolf._

_~_

_The werewolf groaned while stretching out in the grass. He doesn’t know who he is or where he was. Only that he was just born._

_“Yes, you are our new child.” A voice says. He looks up towards a clearing. There was a[man](https://pmcvariety.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/rob-benedict-masters-of-sex.jpg?w=641&h=361&crop=1) with short brown hair and a medium sized beard. He had beautiful blue eyes. He then noticed the [woman](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5f/9d/a4/5f9da4ef872a4af66e1c5559a681d4dd.jpg) standing next to him, he instantly knew they were brother and sister. The woman had long brown wavy hair, but unlike her brother, she had violet eyes, and a waxing moon on her forehead. _

_“Who are you? Who am I?” I asked._

_“I am your father. This is your mother. We both created you to protect the humans. For your name, we have decided to name you Lykaios.” (lie-KYE-oss) God said. He tries out his name. It seems hard to pronounce._

_“You may wish to go by a different name. But this is the name by which we will know you by.” Luna speaks up sensing his trouble._

_He nods but doesn’t think of a new name._

_“Will you accept your new responsibilities?” Father asks me. I nod my head and that’s when I hear the talking. I tilt my head sideways trying to find where the voices are coming from._

_“Those are the people you’ll be protecting. There has been the first murder, and we will wish for it not to happen again. You will try your best to protect them.” I nod my head and look back at them._

_“You will be able to talk to us anytime. You just have to reach out your mind and we will respond. The other humans cannot do this, so try not to tell them about this. The humans are not allowed to talk to me and they don’t even know about your mother.”_

_“I think he gets it brother.” She says putting a hand on him. She turns to look at me, “If you ever need to ask us anything don’t be afraid to ask. We will answer.” She says. I nod my head and then turn to look back to where I hear the people._

_“Go child. They will welcome you with open arms.” She says and then disappears along with father._

_I turn towards the voices and walk towards them._

_~_

_Like his mother said, they welcomed him with open arms, at least some of them. Some of the town folk looked at him strangely. The people tried to give him somewhere to sleep. But he refused. He knew he could only sleep in the woods in his wolf form._

_Over days, weeks, his parents taught him how to control the wolf and be one with it. His parents taught him new things every day. They taught him how to plant and grow plants. There were also things he already knew how to do like hunting in the woods. When he hunted he brought back something back for the villagers, they accepted it and made him feel welcomed._

_Mother said the reason he already knew how to hunt was because every wolf knows how to hunt. It was instinct._

_The people treated him nice, but he mostly stayed to himself. He also shared what he had with the woman, children, and elderlies of the village. His parents approved of his kindness._

_One thing that kept bothering him was that there were no murderers here. That there was no reason for him to be here. He told his parents this, but they just told him to be patient._

_~_

_The day finally came when he woke with a start. He doesn’t know what woke him only that he had a bad feeling. He turned back to human and made his way to the village that’s when he noticed a shadow by one of the tents by the fireplace. He saw a shadow of a man and a woman. That’s when his ears picked up the woman’s cries. I felt anger go through me._

_I walked over to the tent quietly to not startle the man. I peek through the flap. Blood and distress filled my nose. Almost making me gag. That’s when I notice the man. He was raping the woman. No not a woman. A close look at her face showed that she was barely a child._

_I feel my control slip and all I could think of was to protect this child. I roared at the man making him and the girl startle._

_“Get away from her!” I yelled. The man turns around to look at me. He laughs._

_“Run along boy! This does not concern you.” The man says making me growl in anger. Who does this man think he is? He cannot do this with a young girl._

_I walk over to them and push the man away from her. The girl cries out in pain._

_“Leave this village before I do something I might regret.” I say and I could feel my eyes turn a violet color like my mothers._

_The man turns away and walks away without saying anything. I turn back to the girl, she was crying and holding on to my arm._

_“Thank you.” She sobs out and starts to cry again. I sit on the ground next to her and hold her hand. I could tell the girl was in pain and I didn’t know what to do, so I just kept holding her hand._

_“You can take her pain away.” I hear my mother say in my mind. I look down at my hand and will myself to take her pain. Black veins start to go up my arm. I could feel pain go up my arm making me flinch, but I didn’t let her hand go._

_Once the girl’s breath evened out and she fell asleep. I lay her down and lay down next to her while still holding her hand. In the morning she thanks me again. I just shake my head and ask for a name._

_“Violet. My names Violet.” She says and I smile at this. I think before I say anything._

_“Hello Violet, you can call me Stiles.”_

_~_

_A few years pass and Violet passes away from a sickness. I was angry at my father for taking her away from me. Eventually I figured out that no matter what, everyone around me would die, because I couldn’t._

_Mother helped me cope with this and told me father was sorry, but it was her time. I forgave my father in the end because I at least got to know her._

_Life went on and I learned of new things I could do, like do a half shift between human and animal. Like my ears and teeth elongated along with my nails, they turned to claws, making it easier to hunt in my human form._

_Father eventually told me that there were more humans out there that needed my help. So I started traveling. I traveled from village to village. I helped the people who needed it. I usually stayed for a full moon cycle. Then moved on to the next village._

_I grew tired on my travels and I knew I was outnumbered. There were to many humans to protect. I wish there was a way for them to protect themselves._

_That’s when an idea hit me._

_~_

_“Please father. Don’t turn every human only a few. I can’t do this alone.” I beg my father. I told father that he should turn some humans like me to help me. Father just look at me as if trying to figure out how to say no. That’s when mother spoke up._

_“Come on brother. Lykaios is right. The humans are growing and our poor son can’t keep up.” Mother says and smiles at me. Mother always tried to help me whenever she could. She was the best mother I could wish for._

_“Alright, alright!” Father says after mother keeps staring at him._

_“But they will not be immortal, and they must have a weakness. And you, Lykaios will help with creating them.” Father says and smiles when I run up to him and hug him_

_~  
Father gave a limit. Only 20 humans of the roughly 1,000 humans will be turned. We created a plan about how to create them. Only 3 of the humans will be alphas, the leaders. The rest will be betas, followers to the alphas. And if a wolf decided to leave and abandon its pack, it would become an omega. We also gave them their own color eyes to show their status. Alphas have red eyes and betas and omegas have golden yellow eyes. _

_“We should give a color for a killer. If any of my own hurt an innocent, they should be marked for the rest of their life.” I tell my mother and father. They both smile at me._

_“What do you have in mind?” Mother asks._

_“How about electric blue eyes for a killer?” I say with a confidence. They both look at me and nod._

_~_

_Mother and father both said that because it was my idea I had to teach them. It was hard because the 3 alphas created their own packs and they always fought with each other. I always had to break up the fights._

_While training them on how to control the shift, we learned that they could only do the half shift. They could never turn to a real wolf. Only one wolf of the 20 could turn to a full wolf._

_Eventually they controlled themselves and learned how to be civil. They looked at me as if there was a conflict that they could not resolve, and I usually solved it for them._

_After training, they all went their own ways. They grew old, found their mates and procreated, creating more werewolves._

_A pack alpha invited me to their home when they had a new child. Once I got there they asked me if it was normal to have a human child. That was when we found out that they could have human children because they were more human than wolf. We also found out later that only alphas could turn humans to werewolves, but sometimes the bite did not take, and they ended up dying instead._

_Over the years we learned what werewolves could and couldn’t do. Like the flower wolfsbane was poisonous to werewolves. We also learned that if you had no control, the moon controlled you._

_The wolves looked at me for answers and I always tried to find them the answer. Every wolf respected me, and eventually they started saying I was their king. The nickname stuck and wolves got to know me as their king. I tried my best to protect them and the humans at the same time, but over time humans found out about us. They were terrified of us at first. They stayed away, but eventually a woman hunted down an omega that was in her village into the woods._

_From then on humans started hunting us. There were killings on both sides and it was hard when I saw my wolves had died and they blamed me. Of course it was my fault, but I couldn’t stop the fighting. In the end I told my wolves to stop fighting and go into hiding. Some obeyed but some wanted revenge. Some even went after humans and started to kill them off._

_There was a man in particular who lost his pregnant wife. A human killed her when he found out she was a wolf. Her husband found her body in the woods. The wolf went mad and tracked down the killer of his wife and killed him along with his family. Later moved on to kill the entire village. I found out about this and tracked down the wolf, but it was too late when I found him, he was already lost to his inner wolf. That night was the first time I killed someone._

_It hurt. I killed one of my own wolves because he had gone mad and was killing. My wolves eventually noticed my pain on killing one of my own. They eventually went into hiding._

_Every werewolf went into hiding and moved on with their lives. They told stories of me, on how I was their king and protector. I stopped visiting the packs and just travelled the world saving who I could._

_Eventually werewolves became a myth, and in time so did I._

_~_

_I was currently in the woods watching a woman with her husband. They were on a date. I was in my full wolf form. It has been centuries since my wolves became myths. It was currently the year 1396 and I was in France._

_The couple seem to be of a noble family by the state of their clothing. I was watching them for a while. I was bored and had nothing to do that day. That’s when I heard the woman burst into tears._

_“My husband, I have horrible news. The physician told me that I am barren. I cannot give you a child.” The woman started to cry, and her husband soon joined her._

_I felt bad for this couple. They were happy and haven’t hurt anyone, but the thing they want the most they couldn’t have._

_I wish I could do something for them. I stared at them for a while and just watch the husband comfort his wife. In my mind I had no doubt they would be amazing parents._

_That’s when a crazy idea hits me._

_~_

_“You want us to do what?” My father asks with concern almost thinking I have lost my mind._

_“I want to be able to be reborn in a woman who is barren.” I say again. My parents look at me strangely._

_“Why would you want that?” Mother asks._

_“I am bored out of my mind mother. All I do now is look after the humans. But even then I can’t save them all. There is a war father, what do you wish for me to do? Come out of hiding and risk my wolves? I cannot save every human. I am sorry father.” I say with sadness. It was true, the war was killing more and more people and I cannot save every human._

_“You are right my child. I am sorry I have forced you to not live your life and to only travel the world to save humans. But humans don’t need any more saving. I would do as you ask. You deserve to have a nice life. But know this; At the age of 18 you will find out who you are unless something tragic triggers your memory before the time is right.” My father says and mother nods her head along with him. I smile at them. They are so understanding._

_“I wish to do this over as many times I wish, unless I say I don’t want to be reborn again.” I say._

_“We will teach you how to control your own aging. You can do that you know. Once you regain your memories again you will be immortal and will be able to change your age. But when you have no memories of your true past, you will be mortal. Do you understand this Lykaios?” Mother asks._

_I nod my head in understanding. “Yes mother.”_

_“Then we will see you in a few years Lykaios. We will watch over you and your new family.” Father says this time. I smile at them and nod my head signaling that I am ready._

_Everything goes black._

_This time when I wake up, I wake up as the child of Enzo and Adalene._


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine  
> Sorry it took me forever to post this, but I still don't have an upload schedule, so it will just happen randomly.  
> Hope you like it!  
> Please leave feedback, it's what keeps me writing :)

_June 2004_

_“Lykaios. My sweet boy. You must keep on living. And remember, you can trust your father with anything.” Mom says. We were currently at the hospital, wires where sticking out of her and plugged into machines that were monitoring her. Her condition has gotten worse, so dad says that she needs stay here now, where people can help her. But what confused me was that she called me Lykaios. That isn’t my name, my name is Mieczysław or Stiles; but I guess the disease is hurting her memory._

_“Yes mom.” I reply. I grab her soft hand and hold it in my small one, feeling her weak pulse underneath my fingertips. She falls into a restless sleep and I just watch her. A few minutes pass and everything seemed normal, but her heartbeat starts to slow down, that’s when nurses comes rushing in. They try to push me away from my mother, but I keep holding on to her hand, until I hear her heartbeat flatline. Next thing I know there are people pushing me away from her, and I’m screaming at the top of my lungs trying to keep hold of my mother’s hand._

~

I wake up crying and screaming. The memory of my mom still fresh in my head. It’s only been a week, and I keep dreaming of that night.

I get up and the feeling under my hands didn’t feel like my bed, it felt hard and a little soggy. I get up slowly and look around. I see trees, a lot of trees, and it was dark. I was in the middle of the woods, there was nothing around but trees. I start to panic, not knowing where I am. I take a breath and try to calm down my breathing just like dad taught me, but it isn’t helping, and next thing I know darkness is surrounding me, and I pass out.

~

_“Child, you must remember, something is about to happen and you have to remember who you are. Your name is Lykaios. They need your help. Now wake up!”_

_~_

I open my eyes and try to adjust to the darkness. I close them again, trying to process the new memories I have. I sort through them, trying to orientate myself. I open my eyes again and this time with a vague idea who I am. My name is Lykaios. I am the first werewolf. I am the king. I am the son of God and Luna, and someone needs my help.

I look around with my new eyes. My eyes shining a violet color. Everything seemed so sharp, everything turns to focus for me, and I can see every detail on the tree ahead of me. I can see the small bugs in the dirt underneath my feet. I stretch my scenes, trying to remember how to use them. I stretch my hearing, listening to the birds in the trees moving around. Listening to the heartbeat of the squirrel in the tree. I then sniff the air, and the smell of gas and wood burning hits my nose. Fire.

I start running towards the smell, trusting my nose to lead me to the fire.

 _“It’s good to have you back Lykaios.”_ I hear my mother say in my head and I smile.

I keep on running. It felt like I was back home, running through the woods, feeling the ground on my feet, the wind in my hair, the trees passing by. It all felt like instinct. I rush through the trees until I see the source of the fire. A house. The house was almost completely engulfed by the fire, and I knew if I wanted to save the people inside, I should act fast. I hear people screaming inside. I jump into action and start running towards the front door, but something stops me.

 _What the_. I reach my hand out and a flash of blue stops me. I flinch back from pain. A flash of memory pops into my head. Mountain Ash. I remember, it’s the ash of the rowan tree. Created by humans to stop werewolves from entering somewhere, or trapping them. But right now, it’s annoying me. Another memory pops into my head and I smirk. I growl and look down at the circle of mountain ash. I bend down and swipe my hand through it, braking the circle.

The front door burst open and people are running out gasping for breath. A few carry children in their arms, and some men are helping women out. They all stare at me, but keep walking away from the house until they reach the trees. They all gather together and look at each other. A man starts to look around frantically.

“The alpha! Where is she?!” The man yells. Everyone starts to panic. I look back at the house and knew I would have to go in.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go find her.” I say. I start to walk towards the front door when I can feel the man move behind me. I turn around and see him staring at me. I then remember I’m in the body of a 10-year-old. I let out a sigh. They aren’t going to let a 10-year-old into a fire. Then another memory pops into my head.

“You must trust me. I got you out of the house, now let me help your alpha out.” I use some of my king voice, and calm down the pack enough for them to trust me.

“The alpha must be trapped in the basement. You must hurry!” The man says. I nod my head at him and run inside. I look around, I try to take a deep breath, but all I smell is fire. I then strain my hearing; I tune out the sound of wood burning and cracking. I then hear a faint heartbeat. I follow my ears to a door. I try to open it, but the door handle burns me. I flinch back and look down at my red, blistered hand. It starts to heal in a few seconds, but I ignore it and grab the door handle again and ignore the pain this time. I swing the door open a find a staircase leading to the basement.

I run down the staircase and almost ran into another mountain ash barrier, but I catch myself just in time. There was a man and woman inside it. The woman flashes her alpha eyes at me and growls. I bow my head trying to show I’m not going to hurt them. The faster I get them to trust me, the faster I can get them out.

I bend down and brake the mountain ash, “come on!” I scream and start to run up the stairs with the alpha and the man right behind me. We head towards the front door when a beam from the ceiling falls. I take a step back avoiding the flames. I look back at the alpha, and she looked hopeless. I shake my head. I knew one thing for sure; I need to get them out alive. I look around and try to find another exit. The windows! I run over to one that was broken, “this way!” I yell. I jump out the window with the alpha and man right behind me. We start to run towards the woods and keep running until we hit the trees and find the rest of the pack.

The same man that was looking for the alpha runs over to her and hugs her with two girls and a boy behind him.

“Mom!” the boy sobs out and hugs her tightly. The alpha hugs all three kids after releasing the man. The man that was trapped with the alpha hugs all four of them. He must be the alpha’s mate.

“Is everyone here?” The alpha yells out. The pack look around trying to find their children and mates. The alpha looks at everyone trying to make sure they are all there and safe.

They all nod and look back to their alpha trying to figure out what to do next.

I was about to say something when the boy burst out crying again.

“I’m so sorry mom. I know who did this, and I am so sorry.” The boy begins to sob and the mom looks at him with sad eyes.

“Who did this Derek?” She asks him with a calm voice.

“Kate.” The boy whispers out. Everyone growls out and the boy flinches. “I’m sorry mom! I thought she was different. I didn’t mean for this to happen.” The boy says through tears.

“We are not angry at you cub; we are angry at her.” The alpha says and sooths her son. The two girls start to hug and comfort their brother.

The alpha gets up and lets the two girls comfort their brother. She stands up in her full height and starts to look around in the trees. I immediately knew what she was doing, she was trying to find this Kate person. I stretch my senses as well, but without knowing how she smells or sounds like, I won’t be able to identify her.

I listen and smell the air for about ten minutes when the alpha seems to give up. I look over at her and see her staring at me. That’s when I realize I haven’t introduced myself. Well to be fair, there are other things I had to worry about.

“My name is Talia Hale. Alpha of this pack. What is you name child?” She says in a gentle voice. I smile at her. I don’t reply but just stare at her. I then look up at the moon in the sky.

 _“You can trust her child.”_ My mother says. _“They have passed down your story. She is a descendent of the original wolves you created. Not only that, she is the descendent of the only wolf that could turn into an actual wolf. So yes, you can trust her.”_ I smile. Take it to mother and father to put me near a pack of wolves that descended from the original 20. It’s hard to find wolves that came from the original 20. So many where turned by them, but not related by blood.

“My name is Lykaios, your king,” I say in my king voice and flash them my violet eyes. The alpha looks at me with shocked eyes.

“You are but a story we tell the children.” The same man that was looking for the alpha says. His alpha growls at him. I smile at him.

“But here I am. It’s true, over the year I have become a story. But stories are just memories passed down through generations.” I say to the man with a smile. The man stares at me with curious eyes.

“You must forgive my brother. He never knows when to keep his mouth shut.” The alpha says. I smile at her and laugh.

“Well I just told him the man he has told stories about is true, and a child.” I chuckle out. The alpha stares at me and smiles.

“Well it is an honor to meet you.” She says and bows down. The pack follows her lead and bow their heads to me.

“Rise my children. I am an equal here. As you can tell, I am back, but I am merely a child, and I still don’t have all my strength back. So please keep my resurrection a secret. I don’t want it to spread to other packs. So please, don’t say anything.” I beg them.

The alpha nods and her pack nods with her. “Yes my king.” She says. I shake my head at that.

I was about to say to just call me Stiles when I hear sirens in the distance. The alpha turns her head the way they come from.

 _“you can trust your father with anything”_ I remember my mom saying on her death bed. I look up at the moon.

“ _Yes, your human mother and father knew about you. I visited them after you mother was impregnated with you.”_ My mother says. What? Mother never did that before with any of my other human parents. I was about to ask why she did that when I hear the alpha clear her throat. I look back down at her.

“I think it would be best if you ran back home. I would not be able to explain you being here.” She says. I smirk at her.

“I think it would be best if I stayed. My father of course is the sheriff, and he knows about me. You can trust him.” I tell them. The alpha seems to hesitate at this, but then nods her head.

I start to walk towards the house, now being put out by the firefighters. The pack follows behind me. I then spot my dad talking to some officers. He sends them off to the woods, probably to look for the culprit or if anyone escaped. When he turns around he spots me and looks at me surprised, but then looks at the pack behind me and seems to understand. I run over to him and hug him tight.

“Stiles. What happened?” He asks and pulls me away to look me in the eye. I was about to answer when Talia came up behind me.

“He saved us all. Your son is a remarkable kid.” She says with a smile. He looks over at me. He looks into my eyes, and I let them shine violet for a second. He nods his head in understanding and looks back at the alpha.

“I know. So how about you all get checked out, and we all head over to the station?” Dad says and then lifts me up and puts me on his hip. The alpha nods, and turns to her pack and nods at them. The pack all nod and start to walk over the ambulance. The alpha looks at her mate and children. They all looked tired, and the kid named Derek looked so guilty.

I look over at the house. The pack will need a place to stay. Maybe I can get dad to house them for a few days. Until they get back on their feet.

“How about you and your pack stay at our house? The person that tried to burn your house may try again. I will need to keep you and your pack safe.” I tell the alpha. Dad gasps in surprise and the alpha looks at me with wide eyes. She recovers quickly, “I cannot accept. There are too many of us. The rest of the pack is just here for a family reunion. They will be leaving soon after this.” She says.

“They will still need a place to rest for the night, we have a small house, but we can all fit. There are only about 13 of you. Some can sleep in the guest bed room, the rest in the living room.” I say and look over at my dad. He smiles at me not surprised at all that I would offer up our house.

“Yes, I insist, until they return home, and your family decides what to do.” My dad says. Talia looks at my dad then at me. She looks over at her pack, then back to me.

“Okay, thank you.”


	3. Cozy Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Probably not for long. So sorry about the wait.  
> Hope you guys like it!  
> [Wolf Stiles](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-ZI_GdoU-0Rs/Ts6tTNxjbxI/AAAAAAAACEQ/ekWtGBQZltQ/s1600/Wolf_pup_.jpg)  
> [Young Stiles](https://78.media.tumblr.com/0584a251a2064dd9daae58ee4881e1e7/tumblr_o27cu5r0I41v23wwqo4_1280.jpg)  
> All mistakes are mine.

My dad opens the door to our house and lets the pack in.

“Welcome to our home.” I say while waving my hands around. I stop in my tracks and breath in. The scent of my mom was faint, but there. I whimper and try to block out my human emotions, trying not to cry. I clear my throat and walk over to the couch.

“Some can sleep here, we can bring you extra pillows and blankets, so you can create somewhat a nest. The rest of the pack can stay in the guest room.” I say and stare at the pack. My dad looks at me and smiles and nods his head at them.

“I’m turning in early, I have a busy day tomorrow. Goodnight everyone.” My dad says and walks up the stairs towards his room. I look at him walking up the stairs and when he opens the door to his room, the smell of mom grows stronger, almost choking me. I turn away and turn to the pack. Some have started getting comfortable on the sofa. I turn around and find the small closet next to the stairs. I take out all the blankets and head over to the sofa.

“Here, let me go get extra pillows, I’ll be right back.” I say. I head up the stairs and find the other small closet, it was filled with pillows and I take all of them. I pile them up and grab them. I go down the stairs, struggling.

“Let me help you with that.” I hear the alphas brother say. He grabs the pile I was holding and starts handing them out to his pack members. I hand out the pillows that were under my arms. “There, that should be enough.” I look over to the kitchen, “help yourself to anything in the kitchen, there might not be much, but still.” I then look at the alpha and her family who were standing, I guess they will be taking the spare room. I motion for them to follow me up the stairs. I walk them to the spare room that was next to my room.

“This is the spare room. If you need anything, my room is next door.” I tell them. I stand there for a few minutes not knowing what else to tell them. The alpha nods her head at me and goes inside, and her family follows her, except the boy.

“Maybe I should sleep downstairs mom.” The boy says.

“No Derek, you need comfort right now, and I know you won’t get it from the rest of the family downstairs.” Talia says angrily. Derek whimpers and I could tell he just wanted to be left alone for a while and cope by himself. Which is ridiculous since he has his family with him to help him, but for some reason he is rejecting them. I jump in before Derek says anything.

“You can sleep with me tonight if you want. I won’t mind sharing my bed.” I say with a smile, trying to show him I mean him no harm. Derek startles and looks down at me then at his mother. Talia seems to hesitate but then nods her head.

“We’ll be here if you need anything.” She says and caresses his cheek. Derek nods and looks back at me. I walk out the door, I tell them goodnight and close the door behind me. I walk over to my door and let Derek in. My room smelled like sorrow and sadness. Derek looks at me confused.

“My mom past away about a week ago.” I tell him. Derek looks at me with sadness in his eyes. I let out a sigh and look out my window where you can see the moon. Now that I am regaining my memories I’m also regaining old feelings. I turn to look at Derek who is just standing in the middle of the room.

“You can get comfortable on the bed, I probably won’t sleep much tonight.” I tell him. Derek looks at me with sadness in his eyes. I had to much memories and feelings I need to sort through and with my human emotions also keeping me up at night, I know for sure I won’t get any sleep.

“I probably won’t get any sleep either.” I hear Derek say. I turn away from the window and look at Derek who was not sitting on my bed.

“Do you want to talk about it?” I ask kind of curious myself on why he thought the fire was his fault. Derek grumbles but doesn’t say anything. I step away from the window and walk towards the bed. I sit next to Derek and take one of his hands in mine. Derek looks at our hands.

“You know I hear so many stories about you. They say you protected us even from the humans who you swore to protect.” He whispers. I smile and look at my small hand in his. That was so long ago when I was born to protect humanity and look at humanity now!

“Humanity needed protection when it first started, now it doesn’t. Now I’ll tell you some stories another time, how about you tell me why you are so sad. Other than your house burning.” Derek turn to look at me with so much pain in his eyes. I almost take back my question just so I don’t see him in so much pain, but he answers me.

“Kate was the one who tried to kill my family,” he mumbles but I hear him.

“And who is Kate?” I ask, I do remember him telling his mom it was Kate, but I don’t know who that is.

“She was my girlfriend.” I freeze and look at our hands. I get it now, he must feel so guilty that his so called ‘girlfriend’ tried to kill him and his family. He’s probably blaming himself. I look up to see Derek still looking at our hands. I put his hand on my lap and he looks up at me.

“So, you think this is your fault?” I ask already knowing the answer. Derek looks away from me, but I squeeze his hand making him look at me again.

“I am the one who taught her how to sneak in to our house.” He explains, but I still don’t think its his fault.

“That doesn’t make it your fault Derek,” he needs to understand that, so he can accept comfort from his pack.

“Of course it’s my fault! I don’t even want to think what would have happened if you didn’t show up and helped us.” He separates his hand from mine and lays down on the bed turning so his back was to me. I let out a sigh. I turn around and lay my hand down on Derek’s back, he flinches but I don’t take my hand away.

“Listen Derek, it isn’t your fault. Don’t turn your hate to yourself, turn it to Kate who tried to kill your family. She is the one who did it, not you.” I rub his back until he turns around to look at me.

“You sound like a 30-year-old you know.” Derek says with a slight curve to his mouth. I smile at him and then look over to my night stand. Its late and we should both get some sleep.

“You should get some sleep, its getting late and we probably have to get up in a few hours,” I instruct him, he nods his head and lays back down on his back. I get off the bed and head over to my window. I stare at the mood for a while. Thank god it wasn’t a full moon, or everyone would have been more on edge.

 _“What should I do mother? Should I go and try to find Kate? Or should I just stay here and gather my strength?”_ I ask my mother. I stare at the moon for a few seconds, but I don’t get a reply. Huh that’s a first. Maybe I just don’t have all my strength back and I can’t communicate back to my mother. I smile at the moon one last time and turn to look at Derek on the bed. I stand there for a few seconds wondering if I should risk it and sleep on the bed next to Derek.

No Derek probably needs space right now and I need to keep watch just in case something happens. I look at the floor next to the bed and start to shift. Since I’m currently in the body of a 9-year-old, my wolf would be the size of a 9-week-old wolf, slightly bigger than a pup, but still small. I turn a few times trying to find a comfortable spot and positions and when I find one, I lay down and lay my head on my paws and extend my senses keeping watch over the house.

~

I wake up with a yelp when I feel pain shoot straight from my tail.

“Oh my god!” I hear Derek cry out. I whimper and jump and stand on my paws and shift slowly to my human form. I grab the clothes that fell of my wolf form and put them on quickly. Derek turns around when he sees me putting on my clothes.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you.” I try to apologize for scaring him. I then grab at my tailbone messaging it a little, still feeling phantom pains. Derek turns around red faced and then looks at what my hand is doing.

“Did I hurt you?” He asks frightened. I smile and shake my head. I then hear movement in the kitchen. I smile at Derek and walk towards the door waving my hand for him to follow me. “Come one, I think your mom is making food.”

We walk down the stairs and towards the sounds of people talking. When we enter the kitchen, it stops, and Talia looks up at me. She was currently standing by the stove with a spatula in hand.

“I made breakfast! As a thank you to you and your father. He already left for work, and said something about needing to talk to us at the station.” She tells me, and I nod my head. I look behind me towards the living room.

“They left back home after talking with your dad.” I hear Talia’s mate say. I nod my head at him with slight confusion in my eyes, and then he seems to realize that I don’t know his name.

“Oh sorry, I’m Sam. I’m the alphas mate,” he says with a loving look towards his mate. God mates are such a beautiful thing in this world. I just hope my mate is out there somewhere. Mates for a werewolf are already hard to find. Finding mine is like close to impossible.

I sit next to Cora who was eating pancakes and looks up at me smiles. I smile back. Talia sets down a plate of pancakes in front of me and I smile and thank her. Derek sits next to me and Talia sets down a plate of pancakes in front of him too. We both dig in. These are really good pancakes, yum.

Talia was standing in front of us as if contemplating something.

“How did you guys sleep?” She finally asks. I was chewing so I let Derek answer.

“It was good. I slept in Stiles bed and Stiles slept on the floor in his wolf form. He looks adorable in his wolf form by the way.” Derek says and keeps continuing to eat his pancakes I look at him and shake my head in embarrassment. I turn to look at Talia and smile.

“Can I see your wolf form!” I hear Cora say next to me. I turn to look at her.

“Yeah! But once we come back from the station,” I tell her. She nods her head.

“It’s so weird to see you act like an adult in a child body,” Talia says, and I have to agree with her there. Hearing a 9-year-old talking like he is 30 is kind of weird. I just shrug my shoulders and keep eating.

After me and Derek finish and wash our dishes we head back towards my room to get ready to head to the station. When we are outside getting in to cars that the pack brought over, I could feel my wolf longing to head into the woods and run. _Soon_. I tell him. Soon I would be back in the woods running free.

~

When we get to the station, my dad takes us into his office one by one. I was the last one to go and my dad just smiles at me when I flop down on the couch in there.

“Stiles why where you in the woods that night?” He asks me.

“I was sleepwalking. When I woke up I could hear people screaming. So, I just went to help them.” I tell him he would probably make it fit in his report. Dad just nods at me and writes for a while. Then he closes the file. He looks at me as if afraid but also in awe.

“So, you regained your memories,” I could tell this talk would have to happen soon.

“Yeah, but I’m still your Stiles. I’m still your son.” Nothing was going to change just because I regained some memories of my past. Like any other parent from the past, he is my current father and I’m his son, and I love him.

Dad smiles at me with love in his eyes, “Damn right your my son. Which means I still makes the rules around here.” I chuckle at this and nod my head. He smiles but then looks out the window to the Hale pack and down at the report.

“They will probably rule this an electrical fire. Faulty wiring and all that. What do you think?” He asks me. I bet Derek didn’t say anything, so his family didn’t say anything.

“I don’t know dad, but I’ll get to the bottom of this. The American system can’t help here.” I tell him. Dad seems to understand that I will be the one who will intervene. He looks worried for a second but doesn’t say anything.

“Okay kido, just be careful. Now go back home with the pack, I’ll be home later tonight.” He says dismissing me. I get up and walk towards the door. “Bye dad!” I then go to retrieve the pack.

~

When we get back to my house, Talia and Sam are on the phone talking to some people. Peter, Laura, and Cora sit on the couch and just stare at the TV. I smile and grab the control from the coffee table and turn it on and throw it to Peter who starts to flop trough the channels. Derek stands behind the couch awkwardly as if not knowing what to do with himself.

I was about to ask him if he wanted to go play video games in my room, but then Talia walks back into the living room getting off the phone.

“So, I called to ask the insurance company how much they will cover, and they said everything. They said they will start reconstruction soon and will put us in a hotel till its done.” She says.

“You could stay here. Father wouldn’t mind.” I holler out before thinking. Talia looks at me with surprise.

“We can’t keep imposing on you and your father. You have done enough for us.” She tells me. It’s true, usually I would have walked away once I knew they where fine. But I can’t here. Beacon Hills is my home and I would protect the wolves in it.

“Kate could still be out there, she might want to attack again. This way I can keep an eye on you.” I reason with her. She’s the alpha, she would protect her family and pack more than anyone.

She seems to think about it for a few seconds but then agrees with me, “all right, but if we get to much, you can kick us out.”

“Alright,” I chuckle agreeing.

Sam walked back in and smiles, “now who’s ready to go shopping?” the pups groan out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you saw any mistakes please point them out to me. Thanks!


	4. Back to Regular Life, Somewhat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles make a deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just finished writing this, I wanted to put it out as fast as possible, so any mistakes are mine.  
> Hope you enjoy, and thanks to everyone who has stuck around.

“Hey Stiles, wake up!” I hear someone say to my left. I turn in my bed and moan out saying no.

“Come on Stiles! Mom made breakfast and then we have school!” I hear the voice say again. I groan out and slowly get up. Its Monday and we are going back to school. I groan out. I really don’t want to go back to school now that I regained my memories and I already know everything. School is so boring and repetitive.

“Fine,” I groan out and get off my bed. Derek was currently tying his boots on his blow-up bed. After coming back from the station, the Hale pack went shopping for everything they need while staying at my Stilinski residence. Which included inflatable beds, so no one had to sleep on the floor.

I head over the bathroom and start doing my morning routine. When I’m finished and have my school clothes on, I head downstairs where I can hear people talking.

“Come right back, we still don’t know if Kate is out there,” I hear Talia say. When I get to the kitchen door, I can see Cora, Derek and Laura at the breakfast bar eating cereal, while the adults are halving coffee and standing up. Dad was currently making his coffee.

“I’ll be back late tonight so don’t wait for me to have dinner.” I hear my dad tell Talia. It has only been a few days, but my dad and I have fit right in to the Hale pack. Talia just accepted us with open arms. This is the first time I ever felt part of a pack, and it felt amazing and terrifying at the same time.

“Stiles!” Come here have some breakfast before school,” Talia says and waving me over to the chair next to Cora. I sit down, and Talia places a bowl in front of me. I serve myself my cereal and start to eat.

“So, Stiles, are you going into the woods again today?” I hear my dad ask me. I look up from my bowl and notice he was a little worried. I told him about not hearing my Mother since I regained my memories, and he was getting a little worried since it has been about 2 weeks now.

“Yes, I won’t be back late, just need to check something out.” I tell him. I have been going into the woods to try to communicate with my Mother for the past few days. I haven’t gotten in contact with her, but I’ll keep trying until I do.

“Do you want me to go with you?” Talia asks me. I still haven’t told the pack about my Mother, or that I can’t even talk to her. I just don’t want to worry them over something that I can fix.

“No, it’s okay.” I tell her and go back to eating my cereal. Talia stares at me for a few minutes but then just nods and takes sip of her coffee.

When we all finish having breakfast, we all head over to Sam and Peters car. Sam would take Derek and Laura, while Peter takes me and Cora to Beacon Hills Elementary. In the car, Peter starts to ask me questions about certain creatures.

“I would like to update the bestiary. You know about almost every supernatural creature, and it would be good if it was written down for future generations.” He explains to me. He was right. I myself have my own bestiary somewhere on this earth, I just have to find it. But it won’t hurt if I help Peter update the Hale bestiary.

“We can go over your bestiary when I get back. I could tell you what’s true and what’s false, and give some extra information you don’t have.” I say. This way, if I can’t find my bestiary, I can always go to the Hale bestiary. Of course, there are some creatures they can’t know about, but it would be the second-best bestiary there is.

“Okay, that would be great, thanks,” Peter says with a smile. I smile back and then turn back to Cora.

“Do you think we can play outside after dinner?” She asks me. I smile and nod at her.

“Yeah, but we can’t go farther than the backyard. Your mom will get worried.” Talia may trust me, but she doesn’t trust anyone else. She has been trying to do everything in her power to protect her pack, and I’ve been trying to ease her. “Okay.” She tells me.

Once we get to the school and get out. We say bye to Peter, and Cora and I go our own separate ways.

 _“Help me get through another school year Mother.”_ I try again to reach my mother, but I don’t get a response. I sigh and walk towards my class.

~

After a boring day at school, I head over to the front doors of the school. When I exit I could see Cora entering Peter’s car and I wave my hand at them. Peter smiles and Cora waves frantically back at me. I smile. I’m glad I got the chance to join their pack.

I look over to the woods that are near the school and try to come up with a plan. I start to walk towards them when I decide that if I stay in my wolf form and try to communicate with my mom, that could get her attention. When I reach the edge of the wolves and far away from the school, so no one can see me, I take my clothes off and shove them into my backpack. I throw the backpack into the floor and start to shift into my wolf form.

My wolfs mind comes to the front when I am fully shift. I could feel the wolf felt relief and happiness. I grab the backpack with my teeth and head straight into the woods.

I walk for a while sometimes calling out for mother, but I still don’t get a reply, but I don’t stop calling out for her. I start to head towards home when I hear crying coming from a near by pond. I sniff the air, and the scent catches my attention.

Why is he here? Did he tell his mom he was coming into the woods? Did he sneak out? I reach Derek who was curled up and crying into his knees by the pond. When I reach him, I lick his arms trying to catch his attention. When I do, Derek looks up and I could see his eyes where red and puffy.

“Hi,” I hear Derek whisper. I stare at his face for a while, I could still see the tears in his eyes and the smears they left behind. I surprise Derek by licking his face cleaning the smears the tears left behind. I continue to lick his face and I could hear him chuckle a little. I pull back and look at him again. I haven’t herd him laugh before. I stare at him for a long time until Derek gets uncomfortable.

“What?” He asks while I keep staring. I turn to the backpack I laid down behind me and grab it with my teeth and head towards a big tree. Once I’m behind it and Derek can’t see me, I shift back to my human form and put on my clothes. When I emerge from the tree, Derek was back to laying his head on his knees and was looking over the pond.

I slowly walk back to him and sit down next to him.

“So, how was school?” I ask trying to distract him from his own thoughts. Derek didn’t answer for a while and just kept staring at the pond.

“Everyone kept looking at me and Laura and asking how the fire happened.” He answered. Ah, so that’s why he’s here. He was reminded on how the fire was started.

“And what did you say?” I hope he at least stayed in school and was not here the entire time.

“I didn’t answer them, Laura was the one who told them it was faulty wiring.” He still didn’t want to face the Kate thing. I have been trying to show him he could talk to me about anything, but since that first night in my room, he hasn’t talked about Kate, and I just don’t think it’s a good idea to keep everything inside.

“I’ll find Kate, I’ll make her pay for what she did,” I tell him again. It’s what I have been saying to him since the night he told me about Kate. Derek doesn’t say anything, but he turns to look at me.

“How old are you?” I didn’t expect that, and for some reason, that made me laugh.

“Well, I’m as old as humanity,” I tell him. Derek keeps staring at me, and it was kind of making me uncomfortable. It was as if he was trying to figure me out, and I haven’t felt like this since that one year, a scientist found out about me and tried to dissect me to figure out everything about me.

“How old is humanity?” He asks. Well, that is a tricky question, since humans have evolved so much. But my father’s religion only takes humans back so far. It’s really not a good question to ask me since I myself don’t even know how old humanity is, or how old I would be, since there weren’t really months or years to count. Besides every time I started to count the years I lost count, so I stopped.

“I don’t know,” I finally tell him with a smile. That’s the best answer I can come up with. Derek looks at me confused but then turns back to look at the pond.

“So how old are you?” I ask trying to keep the conversation going.

“15, I’ll be turning 16 in December.” Wow, he’s almost 6 years older than me then.

“Oh really, when is your birthday?” Maybe I could use my money I have saved up to buy him a birthday present.

“December 25th, on Christmas day,” Derek says this with so much casualness like it was no big deal.

“Wow, really? Does this mean you get double the presents?” I ask with curiosity. Derek chuckles but shakes his head.

“I wish, I usually only get one present and it counts for my birthday and my Christmas gift, but sometimes I get two.” Derek turns to look at me with a small smile.

“Really? Well I’ll make sure to get you two presents this year then, one for your birthday and one for Christmas!” I say with excitement and already trying to figure out what to get Derek for his birthday and Christmas even if it was 4 months away.

Derek smiles at me and then gets a questioning look in his face again.

“When is your birthday?” He asks.

“It was on April 8th!” I say with excitement. I had just turned 10! It then hit me then that I was 10 years old. I was not 18 or around that age, I was a 10-year-old boy who had too much knowledge and power. Derek looks at me confused when my face turns from excitement to questioning

“You know, I don’t think I have ever been this young with my memories,” I say and try to remember every time I regained my memories and how old I was. I think the youngest before this was when I was 12.

“Do you always get reborn when you die?” Derek asks me. I look at Derek again and could see all the questions forming inside his head. He was probably curious about the stories his mother told him. I wonder how much his mother knew. Maybe I could tell them the real story. But that would involve them spreading the word to their children, and I don’t want hunters to catch wind of a new story of the ancient wolf arising.

“How about you tell me how much you know about me?” I ask him instead. I could figure out what he knows and work my way through that.

“Well mom told me you where the first wolf created by the gods to protect humans, and then created your own wolves when you got lonely. She talked about how each wolf that was created had different wolf eyes and you taught them to learn the difference. Red for alpha, orange for betas/omegas and blue for the killer. Is it true you made killers bare that color, so you could tell who killed an innocent? That’s kind of cool. Mom also said you taught them all how to control the shift on full moons. Do we still look the same, or did we evolve just like humans? Is it also true that you traveled the whole world back then? Even when the new world was still not discovered? How did it look? Were there people living there? Mom said you helped people on the way, did you help any famous people? Who did you meet on your travels? Mom also said that every time you died you would be reborn again and continue your journey with helping people. How many times did you die? When did you first die? Was it painful? What was the longest yo-”

“Okay I get it, you don’t know that much,” I interrupted him before he continued with the questions. I chuckle at his enthusiasm and many questions. I haven’t had this many questions asked especially with this much enthusiasm before. It makes me smile at him.

“Well, mom has just told us when we where younger as bed time stories, but once we started getting older she stopped.” Derek explains. This makes sense, they probably just stopped believing in them once they got older.

“How about I tell you a few stories every night now? Keep the tradition going? Besides we should head back now, or your mom will worry.” I say while getting up. If Talia gets worried and comes looking for us, she would be mad we did not contact her to tell her we would be out late.

Derek gets up and we just stand there next to each other for a while. I look up at him since he was taller than me, and he looks down at me. We stare at each other for a while, and I could feel something pulling at my heart. I turn away from Derek and start to walk towards where the house would be.

This feeling, I felt it before, and it shouldn’t be there. Especially with me this young. I shouldn’t even be knowing this much information about the world. I should be living a care free life until I am of age, where I have grown up with no fear of knowing everything. Mother should be here trying to explain everything to me since it was her waking me up and giving me back my memories. I know it was for a good reason, but she usually only wakes me up before its time if something is wrong with my family, or I have to grow up earlier than expected because of a war. But every time she brings back my memories early, she is always there explaining and helping me along the way, she has never abandoned me.

I stop in my tracks and try to slow down my speeding heart. I should not be getting this angry. Derek could smell it and think he did something wrong. I don’t want him to think that. So, I hide my scent from Derek so he won’t be able to smell anything from me.

 “What happened?” Derek asks. Of course, he could still catch the lingering anger I felt. I could lie to Derek and make him believe nothing was wrong, but that would be wrong.

“Just realized something I didn’t want to. I will just have to deal with it when I am alone.” There, not a lie, but at least he would get the hint I don’t want to talk about it.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asks now with some fear in his voice. I let out a sigh and look down at my feet. Derek was currently behind me and I just wanted to escape by shifting and running away. The emotion I felt tugging at my heart shouldn’t be something I should feel. I can’t think of this now. I shake my head and try to get rid of the thoughts forming

“You did nothing wrong Derek. Just angry at mother.” Not another lie. If my mother was here, she could help me figure out this feeling.

“Look, Derek, I have been aware of myself for weeks now. I have the mind of an extremely old person, but I have the body of a 10-year-old. Its frustrating. Mother isn’t answering me, and I just need a little guidance right now. I may have the mind of an old creature, but I also feel like a 10-year-old boy. Helpless, afraid. I want to forget my memories, until I am of age again.” I explain to him. I turn around to look at Derek. Derek looked somewhat confused by what is said, probably the mother part, but he also looked like he wanted to help me out.

“What can I do to help?” Derek asks to no surprise. I let out a sigh. Maybe, I just need someone to talk to. Someone new that doesn’t really know the situation I’m in. I don’t even know the situation I’m in, all I know is that I have a bad feeling.

“How about we make a deal? We both talk and vent out our problems to each other, deal?” I stretch out my hand towards him. Derek looks at it afraid and with curiosity for a while, but eventually shakes it.

“Deal.”

I turn back and look over to where the house would be and try my hardest to find the voices inside the house. It took a minute, but I could hear Talia and Sam in the kitchen. Maybe I should warn them Derek and I won’t be back for a while. I gather my strength and voice and let out a loud and long roar. I send out a message along with it that only Talia and Sam could hear.

_Derek and I would be late, we have some stuff to talk about._

That should give me and Derek some time to talk in private.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes you see, please point them out to me. Thanks!  
> Also leave a comment on what you think? Do you like the story so far? I have been struggling to keep this going because I think its so far off the show, but this idea has been in my head for years now. I just need some feedback to see if people actually like it. 
> 
> Also, I have a [Tumblr](https://gayshipshavekilledme.tumblr.com/) so I guess you could follow me there. 
> 
> Edit: I fixed a few things, and changed a few things, not that many so don't worry.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for the read! Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Our Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I just finished this today and I just wanted to get it out there for you guys since you have been waiting for months.   
> Sorry for the long ass wait and sorry for a short chapter.   
> You can yell at me over at my [Tumblr](https://gayshipshavekilledme.tumblr.com/) if you want.

“Did you hear that?” I ask my husband Sam.

“Was that Stiles saying he and Derek where going to be late?” He asks, confused by what he heard. I was confused too, I didn’t know if I heard that correctly, or was just me imagining the whole thing.

“I think that was Stiles.” Well at least I know he was with Derek.

“What’s Stiles?” Peter says coming into the kitchen.

“I think Stiles just sent us a message saying he was with Derek, and that they will be late.” Sam answers him.

“I was wondering where he was. Stiles said he was going to help me fix some things in the bestiary after he came back.” Peter says while grabbing a water bottle from the refrigerator. 

“If they are not back in an hour, I want you to go looking for them in the woods. I trust Stiles, but I still worry about them.” I do trust Stiles, but I also feel overprotective of him and Derek.

“Yes, alpha.” Peter replies and goes back into the living room to play with Cora.

~

“Did you kill him?” Derek asks angerly. He looked angry, but not at me, at the story I just told him. Of the first human friend I made.

“No, but he got what he deserved in the end. Violet told the village what he did, and they hanged him for it.” I of course remember the day. Violet’s parents where so angry, they chased him out of the woods and back to the village where everyone was waiting and they all attacked him. My own instincts wanted to tear him limb from limb, but I held back.

“That’s good.” Derek finally says content with the happy ending.

We have been like this for a while, me telling him stories about my past, but I still haven’t talked about mother or Derek about Kate. We keep avoiding it, and it’s about time I bring up Kate.

“Derek, can you please tell me about Kate?” I ask in the softest voice I can muster. Derek lets out a sigh and fiddles with his hands for a few seconds.

“Kate was a substitute teacher at my school. She took an interest in me, and me being a teenager thought she liked me. I fell for her and we sneaked around a lot and eventually my parents found out about her and they were mad. I just didn’t listen to them and I kept seeing her.” Derek takes a breath and looks up from his hands and looks at me. “But then she trapped us all in our house when I told her I couldn’t meet up with her because the whole family was around, that’s how she found out. I was so stupid!” Derek gets up angrily and kicks dirt into the pond. He shoves his hands into his pockets and starts to pace.

“This isn’t your fault. She’s a hunter, she’s trained in this and would have still gotten to your house by any other way.” I told him. Hunters are tricky things because you never know if they are good or bad. Even I have trouble sometimes telling them apart.

“But she still almost killed my family! If it wasn’t for you,” he pauses and looks at me with tears in his eyes.

“Don’t think about that. I made it there in time and helped you out. Your family will get through this, and so will you.” I get up and walk towards him and try to stop him from pacing. I want to help him, but I also don’t know what to do. I just wish mother would answer me and help me out. I never had to deal with anything alone.

“So enough about me, what about you? You said something about your mother? Who’s your mother?” He asks looking down at me trying to a change the subject. I look back to the pond and walk back towards it and sit down by the edge again.

“My mother is who made me of course. She is the one who chose the wolf, so in a way she created the werewolves.” I tell him with a fond smile on my face.

“She created you? How?” Derek takes a seat in front of me with so much curiosity in his eyes. If this distracts him for a while, I’ll talk about my pain.

“That’s a long story. But my mother has been with me since the very beginning and has helped me with everything. But now she isn’t answering me, and I need help because I’m in the body of a 10-year-old and I don’t know what to do with myself. I was only awakened because you needed my help, but she herself could have broken the ash circle. So, I’m confused on why I’m awake.” I look away from Derek and look at the pond, the sun was starting to set. I look at where the moon is located just praying to her again hoping she will answer.

“You didn’t want to remember this early did you?” Derek asks sadly. I turn away and look back at him.

“No, I didn’t, but I remembered for a reason and I’m frustrated that I don’t know the reason. Usually it’s a big bad that needs to be killed, I just hope nothing bad happens.” I explain to him. Last time I came back for a big bad this early was for something cosmic. I had my moms help then, but I’m alone now.

“I’m frustrated to no end because I am alone. What do I do? How much do I get involved?” I let out a groan and bend my knees and hide my face in them. I was about to cry when I feel Derek’s hand on me.

“You are not alone. You have me and the pack. You don’t have to help if you don’t want to. You do ways you want to. If you want to be an adult, you can. If you want to be a kid you can do that too, but remember you are not alone.” Derek rubs my shoulders and I look up at him. He’s right. I’m not alone, I have them. They know about me and have accepted me. I am free to be me, whichever that may be.

“You are right. And the same way goes for you. You are not alone, you have me and the pack.” I throw his words right back at him. Derek smiles sadly but nods. An idea comes to mind, maybe we can both help each other out.

“Hey, how about we make a deal,” I say trying to get his interest. It works.

“What kind of deal?”

“How about when we want to get something of our chest we come to each other? We can be there for each other when we need it.” I say. This could help me rant out to someone when I need to, someone I can trust. I do trust the rest of the pack, but Derek and I have been sleeping in the same room now for a few weeks, you get to know someone really well after that.

“Okay, but we also got to keep what we say a secret. I don’t want my mother to worry and it will help if I talk to someone at least.” Derek agrees.

I smile up at him and stick out my hands for him to shake, “deal.”

Derek grabs my hand and shakes it. We stay there for a while hands still holding and we look into each other’s eyes with smiles on our faces.

“Am I interrupting something?” Me and Derek jump and look to our side. Peter was standing there with one hand is his pocket, and the other caring a thick book.

“What are you doing here?” I ask taking my hand back. I was so distracted with Derek I didn’t even hear anybody sneak up on us.

“I came here looking for you, you promised to help me update the bestiary.” He says while showing me the thick book. Oh right, I forgot. Derek and I look away from each other with slight blushes on our face.

“Yes, sorry. I got distracted.” I say while turning to look at Derek. Derek’s cheeks redden but smiles. Well that was adorable.

“Well, I brought the book if you want to help me now. I just didn’t know if you where done with what you where supposed to do.” Peter says while walking over to us and sitting down next to us. Peter puts the book on his lap and stares at his nephew for a few seconds then turns to me.

“I think Derek and I can take a break. You can both learn about old and new creatures.” I wonder what I could tell them.

I of course don’t know every supernatural creature, but I do know a lot of them. I can’t tell them about my father’s side of the family, but I can tell them about every other creature.

~

We spend hours talking about, wendigos, shapeshifters, chimeras, fairies, nymphs, ghosts, demons, sirens, mermaids, vampires, banshees, changelings, ghouls, and as much as I can remember on the spot. I add some stuff every once in a while when a new piece of information comes to mind. Derek and Peter both listen carefully with interest in their eyes.

“Wait so ghosts are real? How do you become one? Do we all become a ghost? Is there a heaven and a hell?” Derek attacks me with questions when I tell them about ghosts. I chuckle at his curiosity and adorableness.

“No not everyone becomes a ghost when they die. You only become a ghost when you die in an awful way or have unfinished business with the living. Once that is taken care of they usually move on, the ones who don’t can become vengeful ghosts and have to be hunted down and killed.” I explain and let Peter write it all down.

“Who hunts them down and kills them?” Peter asks without even looking up from the bestiary.

“Hunters.” I say. Peter and Derek’s breath stops for a second and they both look at me with fear.

“There are different types of hunters. Ghost hunters, demon hunters, vampire hunters, and of course you know werewolf hunters. I only approve of the hunters who take down the creatures who really need to be taken down. I myself hunt down the hunters who hunt for sport and for the thrill.” I try to reassure them. Of course, there are hunters who pass through my fingers and I can’t do anything about for a while, but I eventually catch up, or let someone else take care of it.

Peter doesn’t say anything else and just writes it down. Derek looks down at his hands and looks sad and angry again.

“You never answered me, is there a heaven and hell?” Derek finally perks up after a few minutes of silence.

I smile at him, “This is something I cannot tell you.”

People have asked me this and I never answer. Besides there is more than Heaven and Hell, and I don’t want to tell them that.

After that, Peter and Derek continue to ask me questions and I continue to answer them as best as I can. The sun had already set, and it was starting to get darker when I decided it was time to go. I was about to tell them we should get home before the pack worried, when we hear Talia howl out to us. I could hear the concern in her howl and I decide to howl back to tell her we are on our way.

When I look over at Peter and Derek, Peter has his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“How do you do that? How can you communicate with your howl? Usually howls are just heard with emotions, how do you put words in them?” Peter asks while getting up, Derek and I follow.

“It one of my talents. I can communicate with every wolf on this planet if I wish to, but I can also communicate with one specific wolf with my howl.” I try to explain as best as I can. I myself don’t know the exact science behind it, only know I can do it.

“Now come on, I’ll race you.” I tease them. Peter and Derek look at each other then back at me with a smirk.

“You’re on,” they say at the same time and take off without any warning.

“Hey! No cheating!” I yell after then and quickly shift into my wolf form, ripping my clothes while doing it. Oh well, I’ll just have to go straight to my room and change. With that last thought I run after them.

~  

 “That’s not fair, you used your powers!” Derek whines out.

“You guys ran before I even got to say anything. So, I just speed up to catch up to you guys, then I beat you,” I say with a smirk. I had gotten the house before them and even had time to change into some clothes, before meeting outside.

Talia scolded us for being out so late and then heated dinner up for us since we missed it. Cora comes over to the dinner table and asks me where I was since I missed our play date. Damn, I knew I forgot something.

“I’m sorry Cora, I was helping Derek and Peter here. I promise we can play tomorrow right after school.” I promise Cora. I won’t be going into the woods after school looking for mother since I know she is avoiding me for sure now.

Cora smiles and agrees to our play date. Talia comes back into the dining room and hurries Cora along to get her into bed. She tells us we should go to bed since we have school the next day. We say goodnight to her and Cora and watch them leave.

After we finish dinner, Peter says goodnight to us and heads up to shower before bed. Derek and I move to the living room to watch some TV before bed. We where both still energized from the run and couldn’t sleep.

We sat in silence watching some crappy night show and it lulled me to sleep. I was starting to fall into deep sleep when I feel someone pick me up. I don’t move or make a sound when I smell its just Derek. I snuggle up to his chest and fall back to sleep. The last thing I remember before falling into a deep slumber is Derek setting me down on the bed and him laying down besides me instead of his own blow up bed.

~

_I was currently in my full adult wolf form laying down by the pond I was at during the day. It was quiet and tranquil, only the sound of nature to be heard. I lay there for a while and that’s when I hear it._

_“It’s okay my child. Everything will be okay, do not worry, only live your life the way you want to.” I hear my mothers voice say._

_I pick up my head and look around wondering where she is._

_“What do you mean mother? Where are you? Why have you been ignoring me? Why have you left me alone?” I yell out wanting answers. This is the first time she has talked to me since the Hale fire._

_“Remember Lykaios, you are allowed a pack and a family of your own.”_

_Next thing I know surrounds me and I fall back into deep slumber._

~

I wake up with a start with my mother’s words echoing in my head. A pack of my own? What does she mean? I was never allowed to be part of a pack because that would cause favoritism and I was not allowed that.

I try to figure out what she meant but then I feel something around my wait tighten. That’s when I feel Derek behind me. Cuddling me.

I look down at his hands around me and then turn my head to try to look at him.

He was still fast asleep and his eyes moving around behind his eye lids. I guess he was having a vivid dream.

I lay there looking up at Derek’s face for a while. I could feel a new feeling stirring up in my chest. I know what it is, but I refuse to acknowledge it. I turn back to face forwards and lay still. Well I guess since mother said I’m allowed, I’ll indulge for a little while. Just for tonight.

I snuggle into Derek’s chest and lay my hands on top of his and go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine, if you see any and it bothers you please point it out for me.   
> I am now on vacation and I will try to take 4 months to update.   
> Leave a comment below if you liked the chapter!   
> Oh! and Scott will be introduced later in the book. I know Stiles and Scott knew each other when Stiles lost his mother, but I will introduce him later. They will both be kids so don't worry.


End file.
